User blog:Superbionic 2009/Hate And Love Can Be The Same 2
Hate and Love 2 Same Problem New Couples "Bree, remember yesterday when Olive told me to let you date Kaz?" asked Chase. She looked at him. "Nope. He's a klutz and Reese's cousin. Now, please take care of my homework." said Chase. ok Chase Glad you understand I don't want to be late for school Bree: can I call skylar Sure, go ahead But please make it snappy Bree: fine Bree calls the number and Skylar picks up Skylar: Yes, Bree? Bree: what you doing tell me Oliver not there Eating breakfast with the Quimbys Oliver's here Want to talk to him? no I see you two at school Okay Chase: Bree, I can't be late today! It's mid-term exams! ok Chase Hurry up, finish the calculus, and eat something! I love how you always do what I ask, bree I'm going to go get my car! Bree: can I drive the car After Bree gets done evrythng, she goes to the car Chase: No! You always drive too fast! Bree: ok chase they get in the park lot They get to school Reese walks by Chase: Oh crud, my day just got bad Bree, Please give me a brake Reese Duncan, what do you want? A break? No way, ha ha Bree; Hi reese Reese: Hello, Breana. Hello, Davenport Chase:Hello Duncan Davenport, Thomas Edison called. He wants his brain back! Bree:can I go fine my BFF Sure, Breana before you to start Chase? Sure Hey Skylar Skylar: Hey Bree. So I hear you like Kaz Duncan How come you two are not an official thing yet? same reason you went thorug Oh? Sibling denial, eh? how Olive and Fletcher anyway They're doing wonderfully But Chyna's causing soem conflict oh Olive: Chase I think you need to light up on Bree and let her date Kaz Chase: No Olive Reese has strated to insult my mind I can't let her know I failed Calculus... Olive: Remeber what I went though Then she won't even let Kaz be in the vicinity of Bree or talk to her Yes, what happened to you? The whole school turn on me and Fletcher Yeah, because of your obnoxiousness But why were you so obnoxious? That not Important Hey Fletchie Fletcher; Olive had evil powers Hi Ol-love Yeah need to figure out who I am' What my college reputation will be Before letting my sister date Kaz Reese and I just don't get along Fletcher: Been there Chase: So what did you do? Should I have you date her and Kaz date you Olive? Or I'll get other people? No we been there And it's not good? Chase trust us let her date Kaz I don't know You two were enmies, and now you're in love... Olive: that right I just don't think you're trustworthy Fletcher; see you in class than See you In Class... Kaz: Bree, did Chase say we could date? Bree no we can't Kaz: Darn Kaz goes over to Oliver Kaz: Ollie, how are you and Skylar coming? Oliver: we are going stong What did it take to convince Olive and Fletcher? we turn the hold school On them Remeber Well, if only we could get Reese and Chase to become an item... Yeah I recall So that the school would turn on them And they'd reveal their selfish ways And let you date Oliver: let me and sky help you two yep How? A jealousy plot? Srand them on teh roof? What do you think Sky? Skylar:Hey Kaz, Hi sweetie Oliver: Hey Sky-love I though I was the only one knew about the roof and your secerts Kaz: Skylar, what should I do to make Reese and Chase fall in love? "I know these girls who work on the newspaper who can help us." Skylar responded. =Help From The News Girls= *3:23Chase McFly Let's begin at the newsroom *3:24Superbionic 2009 ok *3:24Chase McFly Skylar: Kaz, this is Stefanie, she can help with you and Bree *3:26Superbionic 2009 Kaz:Hey *3:26Chase McFly Stefanie: So I hear you're having trouble getting your girl? *3:27Superbionic 2009 Kaz: we have a Folive problem *3:28Chase McFly What *Is a Folive problem *3:30Superbionic 2009 Skylar:My step sister didn't let me date Oliver and he going through the same thing *3:30Chase McFly Stefanie: Well, I have a solution for you *Commit your cousin of fraud *3:31Superbionic 2009 Kaz: That good *3:31Chase McFly Know any frauds to commit he rof? *3:32Superbionic 2009 no *3:32Chase McFly If your girl's brother is committed of fraud too, they'll be turned on and realize the error of their ways *Meanwhile, Oliver is with Bree talking to another newspaper girl *Jordan *3:34Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Hey Jordan *3:34Chase McFly Jordan: Hi Oliver *Bree: My brother won't let me date my crush because he's rivals with my crush's cousin *3:35Superbionic 2009 Oliver:same story *any advice *3:36Chase McFly Jordan: Set him up on a blind date with your crush's cousin *Do everything to make them fall in love at that date *3:38Superbionic 2009 Bree: That good *Kaz:Hey cousin *3:41Chase McFly Kaz films Reese eating against a greens creens he doesn't see *3:41Superbionic 2009 Oliver: How it coming *(He sit with him) *3:44Chase McFly Let me check something *3:44Superbionic 2009 ok *3:44Chase McFly I hate that stupid lag! *koklkljkl *Test *Test *Test *Test *Test *Back to the roleplay *Kaz replaces the green screen with a background matte of the school, right by a no smoking sign *He finally replaces Reese's food with a cigarette *Kaz steps back to admire his work, and runs to show Oliver *Kaz: Now it appears Reese is smoking at school! *What do you think ollie? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *I'm still here *You are now away. *4:08Superbionic 2009 Oliver:we got her *You are no longer away. *4:09Chase McFly Kaz: I'm glad you think that Bud *4:11Superbionic 2009 Oliver: bud, It Moseby *4:11Chase McFly So now to play it on the big screen at school *What about Moseby? *Why's he at your house? *4:12Superbionic 2009 Kaz: sory *Oliver:my bad *4:12Chase McFly Ha ha ha\ *You and your jokes, Ollie *4:13Superbionic 2009 Lol *let she what we can use *4:13Chase McFly What do you mean? *The video is great *4:14Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Hey baby brother and Kaz what you doing *4:14Chase McFly Kaz: We're just editing a funny video we made for a class project *4:15Superbionic 2009 ok *making some chesse and chips want some *4:15Chase McFly Sure thing *4:17Superbionic 2009 So What the Project? *next day *4:17Chase McFly It's about kids who are ignoramouses but finally learn the hazards of smoking *4:18Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: ok *Oliver: Just like last time *Kaz you ready *4:19Chase McFly GTG *4:19Superbionic 2009 ok *4:19Chase McFly Chase and Reese Get Framed ***Superbionic 2009 We're at school ***Kaz is doing the announcements ***You are now away. ***You are no longer away. ***Let's begin ***6:16Superbionic 2009 ok ***Kaz:good moring Logan Webster Hi ***high ***6:17Chase McFly Bree: Everyone turn to the tv screen in teh corner ***6:17Superbionic 2009 we have annoumand ***Brezy ***6:18Chase McFly Bree: Look and see, it's Reese Duncan1 ***She's smoking a cigar! ***At a non-smoking school! ***6:20Superbionic 2009 Resse: Kaz you open this door or i will beat you up ***6:21Chase McFly Kaz: And look, Chase Davenport is commiting the same offense!\ ***6:22Superbionic 2009 Resse: Kaz we are leaving and you can't see that davenport girl ***6:23Chase McFly Mr. Moseby: it's felony! ***Chase davenport, Reese Duncan, coem to teh office! *** *the ***6:23Superbionic 2009 go to class ***the walk in the office ***6:24Chase McFly Bree and Kaz kiss and get to class ***Chase: Reese Duncan, you got me in trouble again... ***6:25Superbionic 2009 Resse: Same thing gose for you ***Mosby: You both have Detions for 6 weeks ***Resse: that not fair moseby ***You are now away. ***You are no longer away. ***6:30Chase McFly Mr. Moseby: It is so fair ***Chase: You will get us out of detention ***Chase aims his glare at Moseby ***6:33Superbionic 2009 I know about you power Chase and it won't work ***6:33Chase McFly Why not? ***6:34Superbionic 2009 I Immunt to you power ***6:35Chase McFly How? ***6:37Superbionic 2009 i have a power to block it ***6:38Chase McFly Wow ***6:39Superbionic 2009 can i trust you both ***6:39Chase McFly Yes ***You can trust us both ***6:40Superbionic 2009 to ***ojk ***but you still have detions ***you both go to class ***6:43Chase McFly Let's go Chase ***Reese: Wait, Moseby ***My family's very rich ***6:43Superbionic 2009 ok ***Moseby:I know that Resse ***6:44Chase McFly Don't you want lots of bucks? ***6:45Superbionic 2009 no you need to act right ***Buddy? ***6:49Chase McFly Hi ***6:50Superbionic 2009 you ok ***6:50Chase McFly What do you mean? ***6:51Superbionic 2009 you have not say any thing ***6:51Chase McFly My computer is acting all wonky ***6:52Superbionic 2009 oh ***want to stop ***6:52Chase McFly It seems to be working fine now ***6:53Superbionic 2009 ok let keep going ***let cut to after school detion ***6:54Chase McFly Not yet ***I need to finish the scene' ***6:55Superbionic 2009 ok ***6:55Chase McFly Reese: Moseby, I'll only act right if you cancel my detention ***6:56Superbionic 2009 Mosbey:miss Ducan you have detetion ***keep it up and I will add more weeks to it ***that go for you too Mr. Davenport ***6:57Chase McFly Reese: Add two more weeks and i won't give you my bucks ***6:58 ***Superbionic 2009 see you both after school ***miss duncan Bribs will get you no where ***6:59 Chase McFly Reese: But don't you want all this? ***6:59 Superbionic 2009 Miss Duncan No ***7:00 Chase McFly After School: ***Chase: Reese, why did you let your idiot sister make me look bad? ***7:01 Superbionic 2009 Resse: you have a sister not me ***I don't know ***7:02 Chase McFly Cya ***Be back later ***Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat ***7:07 Chase McFly I'm back ***7:08 Superbionic 2009 ok ***7:08 Chase McFly Let's continue ***]I meant brother ***7:12 Superbionic 2009 Resse: He my cousin ***7:13 Chase McFly Chase: i don't care ***I can't keep track of you Duncans ***7:14 Superbionic 2009 what ever chase you have what 12 siblings ***7:15 Chase McFly Chase: 25. And most of them are steps ***7:16 Superbionic 2009 ok ***my cousin is dead when i get out here ***7:17 Chase McFly Chase: So is my sister ***7:19 Superbionic 2009 Resse: look like we have something i comand ***they both laugh ***7:19 Chase McFly Chase: Yeah, that's nice isn't it ***Ha ha ha ***7:20 Superbionic 2009 yeah haha ***here is this yours ***7:21 Chase McFly Reese's glasses fall off ***Chase picks them up ***Chase: You have nice eyes, reese ***7:21 Superbionic 2009 Resse;thanks ***7:21 Chase McFly ]Chase: You're welcome ***7:22 Superbionic 2009 she smile at him ***7:22 Chase McFly As Chase tries putting Reese's glasses back on, he falls over his desk and his face smashes into ree'ses lips ***7:23 Superbionic 2009 what was that for Davenport ***7:23 Chase McFly That was an accident Duncan ***I fell over my desk when I put your glasses back on ***And my face smashed into yours ***Douglas: Detention's over, lovebirds ***You can go home ***7:27 Superbionic 2009 Reese: good I can get the davenport smell of me ***7:28 Chase McFly Chase: Hey, at least my perfume doesn't shape-shift! ***7:32 Superbionic 2009 she get in her Civic an drove off ***7:33 Chase McFly Chase also has a civic, identical to Reese's ***He swapped their keys ***Chase enters "his" Civic and drives it home *** Nights Of Love ***7:37 Superbionic 2009 Leo: Chase Donald is mad he hear you got detetion ***7:39 Chase McFly Chase: But I didn't get dtention ***I was on a date with my dream girl ***7:41 Superbionic 2009 who ***7:41 Chase McFly Reese Duncan ***7:41 Superbionic 2009 I though you hate her ***7:42 Chase McFly No I er... ***Chase runs up to his room and slams the door ***7:43 Superbionic 2009 Tasha: dinner is ready ***7:44 Chase McFly Everyone runs to the kitchem *Kitchen ***Leo: I miss dad, Mom ***7:45 Superbionic 2009 I know honey ***7:46 Chase McFly Donald: Chase, Adam, Bree, your mother keeps calling me ***Can't she accept I've moved on? ***7:46 Superbionic 2009 Adam: Mom call she didn't want to talk to us ***7:47 Chase McFly Donald: Adam, that's not true ***She's a very busy woman ***Who can't accept divorce ***7:48 Superbionic 2009 Bree: how is she ***7:48 Chase McFly Donald: She's doing well ***Her Parkinson's Disease isn't improving though ***7:50 Superbionic 2009 Bree: poor mom ***7:50 Chase McFly Indeed ***7:53 Superbionic 2009 Can I call her after dinner ***7:53 Chase McFly Donald: Sure ***That woman still has one thing that stops her from succumbing ***Bravery ***7:54 Superbionic 2009 Tasha: so how was school kids ***7:54 Chase McFly Bree: It was awesome! ***I caught Chase smoking ***A cigar with his girlfriend by my locker ***7:56 Superbionic 2009 Donald: Chase Willam Davenport ***7:56 Chase McFly Chase: My middle name is Leonardo, dad. get it right ***And I was never smoking! ***Bree just photoshopped a video of me eating and a school background ***And why would I be smoking with Reese Lovely-eyes? ***7:58 Superbionic 2009 Bree: did not daddy ***can I go to my room and call Skylar? ***7:59 Chase McFly Donald: sure you can ***Bree goes upstairs and calls Skylar ***Skylar: hey Bree, did they fall in love? ***8:03 Superbionic 2009 Bree:no ***maybe he got in trouble ***8:04 Chase McFly Skylar: are you sure? ***8:05 Superbionic 2009 They got Detion and I do not know what happen there ***8:05 Chase McFly Didn't he say anything nice about Reese? ***8:05 Superbionic 2009 yes ***8:06 Chase McFly What did he say? ***8:06 Superbionic 2009 Reese lovely eyes ***8:06 Chase McFly I think our plan is working ***8:06 Superbionic 2009 Sky he in love ***8:06 Chase McFly I wonder if Reese reciprocates... ***8:06 Superbionic 2009 you are my best friend forever ***8:07 Chase McFly You too Breana ***8:07 Superbionic 2009 I don't know ***8:07 Chase McFly Let's check in on Kaz and Oliver ***8:07 Superbionic 2009 ok ***8:08 Chase McFly Skylar phones Oliver ***Skylar: Ollie, how is it going? ***8:08 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: hello ***hi honey ***what going on ***8:10 Chase McFly Skylar: Chase is in love with Reese ***8:10 Superbionic 2009 whoa ***8:10 Chase McFly Is Reese in love with Chase? ***8:10 Superbionic 2009 I will find out can I call you back ***8:11 Chase McFly Sure ***8:11 Superbionic 2009 ok Love you ***8:11 Chase McFly Love you too ***8:12 Superbionic 2009 Kaz, I have good news for you ***8:12 Chase McFly Kaz: what is it Breezy? ***8:13 Superbionic 2009 No Resse love Chase ***8:13 Chase McFly Kaz: Awesome! ***8:13 Superbionic 2009 yeah man ***8:14 Chase McFly If Reese loves Chase, and Chase loves reese, they have to approve us! ***8:14 Superbionic 2009 Yep want tell my brother ***8:14 Chase McFly Sure,,,, ***8:15 Superbionic 2009 Knock on Fletcher's door ***8:15 Chase McFly Fletcher: Wassup Ollie/ ***8:16 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: hey big brother we have news ***8:16 Chase McFly What? ***8:16 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Resse love Chase ***Me and Bree might be free ***8:17 Chase McFly Awesome, i was beginning to think Chase had something seriously wrong with him ***8:18 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: I am very happy ***8:18 Chase McFly I think we all are ***8:19 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Maybe we can have a group date with the six of us ***8:19 Chase McFly Kaz: 8 of us ***8:19 Superbionic 2009 Eigth I mean ***yeah ***could you ask Olive ***8:21 Chase McFly Certainly I'll ask Olive ***I'll call Chase too ***He's my buddy ***8:21 Superbionic 2009 Thanks Big bro ***8:22 Chase McFly You're welcome, Little Fletch *Ollie ***8:23 Superbionic 2009 Kaz, you want to call the girls about the group date ***8:23 Chase McFly Kaz: sure ***Fletcher, you take care of Reese, Chase, and Olive ***I'll get Skylar and Bree ***8:24 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: I am you man ***8:24 Chase McFly Oliver: Awesome! ***8:24 Superbionic 2009 go call your girls ***8:24 Chase McFly (Can we fast-forward to the next night?) ***Chase and Reese don't know the other is coming ***8:25 Superbionic 2009 ok ***8:25 Chase McFly Chase sees Oliver and Fletcher's heads in the Caldera cafe ***And joins them ***Chase: What's this I hear about a quadrupel date? ***I see Oliver has skylar ***Olive has Fletcher ***Kaz and Bree? ***So I'm with..Reese? ***8:27 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:Yep ***8:27 Chase McFly You know about us? ***Wow I just..' ***8:27 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher:Oliver and Kaz told me ***8:28 Chase McFly Chase: They did... ***Oh ***8:28 Superbionic 2009 Resse: Kaz what going on ***8:28 Chase McFly Kaz, I like you and Reese ***Kaz: You and Chase have feelings for each other ***So do Bree and I ***Let's enjoy our pizza and have a good time! ***8:29 Superbionic 2009 fine ***8:29 Chase McFly Reese, do you accept Bree and I? ***8:29 Superbionic 2009 i don't like Chase ***no ***8:30 Chase McFly Chase: Well, I accept them ***I ship them ***And I love you, Reese ***And I know you must love me too ***8:31 Superbionic 2009 Kaz, what about Jordan you guy might be a cute couple ***8:32 Chase McFly Kaz: Jordan is too crazy ***She's slow at everything ***Bree: I'm getting a call from Dad ***Bree answers the phone ***Bree: Hello? ***Bree's eyes get big ***Her hand clasps her shocked mouth ***8:34 Superbionic 2009 Chase; what is it ***8:35 Chase McFly Bree: Mom is dead ***8:36 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: sorry Bree I know what that like I lost my mom when I was 7 ***8:36 Chase McFly Bree: Thanks Sky...sniffle ***8:36 Superbionic 2009 and I miss her everyday ***8:37 Chase McFly Olive: My dad was murdered two weeks ago... ***Maybe 3 ***I lost my powers ***I miss him so much ***8:38 Superbionic 2009 Chase: I feel werid ***8:39 Chase McFly Olive: Chase, what if our parents share powers? ***And that's why we feel so weird after their deaths' ***8:40 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Your dad and My mom we are not realted ***8:40 Chase McFly I know, but I think they were friends ***Our parents ***8:41 Superbionic 2009 The Bossy Glare? right ***8:41 Chase McFly Yeah ***8:42 Superbionic 2009 How we stop it for good ***so it can hurt any one else ***8:42 Chase McFly I'm not sure ***Maybe find the source of all these superpowers ***8:43 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: want me call my dad ***8:44 Chase McFly Olive: Go ahead ***8:44 Superbionic 2009 Be right back ***8:45 Chase McFly Ok ***8:45 Superbionic 2009 Sky step out and pull out her phone ***8:45 Chase McFly Horace: Hello? ***8:46 Superbionic 2009 Daddy Can I ask you something ***8:46 Chase McFly Yes? ***8:46 Superbionic 2009 how do you stop a power for good ***Chase had the bossy Glare ***8:47 Chase McFly Well, there are only 4 magical families in the world ***8:48 Superbionic 2009 who are they ***8:48 Chase McFly The Hendersons, Davenports, Valentines, and Doyles ***8:48 Superbionic 2009 ok ***so what should we do ***dad ***8:49 Chase McFly Legend has it that if a member of each family dies within a span of two months, the ***supeprowers will be gone for good ***Annie Henderson died a few hours ago ***And 3 weeks ago marked the death of James doyle ***8:50 Superbionic 2009 so it gone ***for good ***8:51 Chase McFly Now one Davenport and one Valentine must be killed ***And then it'll be gone for good ***8:52 Superbionic 2009 dad i don't want kill our family ***who should i kill ***8:52 Chase McFly Horace: My older brother Zachary is in his last days ***He can't live much longer ***Just shoot him before he succumbs to his disease ***8:53 Superbionic 2009 ok ***and Davenport who is sick ***8:54 Chase McFly Oliver: What did he say? ***(Horace hung up, that will stay unknown for a little bit) ***8:56 Superbionic 2009 I have to kill my uncle and a davenport ***8:56 Chase McFly Bree: Chase, do we have anyone in our family in need of murder? ***9:00 Superbionic 2009 Chase: I don't know ***Grandpa Dennis ***9:01 Chase McFly Bree: Let's go ***You coming gang? ***9:01 Superbionic 2009 ok ***9:01 Chase McFly We can be a team of 8 ***9:02 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: I am ***9:02 Chase McFly Going to kill a Henderson and a Davenport ***And end the Bossy Glare forever1 ***Awesome! ***Everyone claps and we fast-forward to the first stop: Zachary Valentine's house ***9:03 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: sorry Uncle Zack ***and she shoot him ***9:04 Chase McFly Olive: This is weird, he looks so much like Horace ***9:04 Superbionic 2009 yeah ***9:04 Chase McFly Olive: I just got a nice text from Cousin Alan. ***He's always so mean to me ***Looks like progress1 ***9:05 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Me too ***so who next ***9:06 Chase McFly Chase: Grandma Denise ***Sorry Grandma ***Chase shoots her ***Bree: Chase, suddenly I remember dad as the nicest father in the wolrd1' ***9:07 Superbionic 2009 Chase smile ***9:07 Chase McFly Oliver: Hooray, we did it! ***The bossy glare is gone forever1 ***Let's get ice cream ***Fast-Forward... ***Reese: Chase, i really do love you. I love Bree too. I love our gang ***It's so awesome ***9:09 Superbionic 2009 Chase: I love you too but why was you bossy your family don't have the bossy glare right ***9:10 Chase McFly Fletcher: Can you guys believe graduation is next month? ***Reese: right ***Some people have a natural gift ***Mine's bossiness ***Olive's is memory ***Fletcher's is art ***9:11 Superbionic 2009 Skylar; I might call dad make sure we didn't miss one ***Dad ***9:11 Chase McFly Olive: Don't worry ***Horace: Hello, Skylar? ***9:12 Superbionic 2009 dose any duncan have the bossy glare because Resse was bossy too ***9:13 Chase McFly Horace: Nope, Reese is what i like to call an ANT ***9:13 Superbionic 2009 do you blame me for asking ***9:13 Chase McFly Not at all sweetie ***9:14 Superbionic 2009 see you at home dad ***9:14 Chase McFly I understand that an ANT and a mutant are hard to tell apart sometimes ***See you ***9:15 Superbionic 2009 well guys ***9:15 Chase McFly Olive: Fletcher, Reese, Chase, what college do you plan to get into after graduation next month? ***Ready for the next level of our lives? ***9:16 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: I like make a toast to end of a bad power and to a new start ***9:16 Chase McFly Skylar: I second the toast ***9:17 Superbionic 2009 Chase:third ***Fletcher: agree ***9:17 Chase McFly And may our elder siblings\cousins have good luck in college! ***9:18 Superbionic 2009 they all laugh ***9:20 Chase McFly End Of part 2 ***9:20 Superbionic 2009 end *** Category:Blog posts